


Girl Talk

by rufeepeach



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufeepeach/pseuds/rufeepeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britta discovers an Annie/Jeff relationship when she sees Annie wearing Jeff’s underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

 “Annie?”

“Yeah?” Annie looked up to see Britta staring at her, eyebrows drawn in that way that was never, ever good.

“Why’re you wearing Jeff’s underwear?”

Annie felt all the blood rush to her face, “What? I- I’m not!”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Of course! Why would I be wearing someone else’s underwear?”

“Good point, never mind...” Britta seemed to let go of it way too easily, and the girls sat and ate in awkward silence for a few minutes.

“Why do you care about my underwear anyway?”

“I don’t!” Britta sounded just a little defensive now, “I could just see them when you leaned over to fix your shoe after Biology.”

“So? Boy-style panties are really in right now.”

“Annie, I’ve seen that pair before.”

The blood once again headed north, so that Annie’s face felt like it could fry eggs, “Do you... always stare at my panties?”

“I meant on Jeff.”

“I don’t need to know when you saw them.”

“Study room, during paintball.”

“Yeah, he said the desk was off-limits-” Annie cut off with a little squeak, as her palms flew up to cover her mouth.

“Ah HA!” Britta rounded on Annie, jabbing a finger at her in triumph, “I knew it!”

“Oh no, oh no, oh God you can’t tell anyone!”

“That’s why you guys keep glancing at each other!”

“We did that before…”

“Yeah, but it actually means something now! I mean… you’re into the closet-raiding stage!”

“I just felt weird about wearing the same pair two days in a row, so I borrowed some. It’s no big deal.”

“You’re spending unplanned nights with Jeff, it’s a huge deal!”

“Shut up! Please, please don’t tell anyone. Especially Shirley, she’d rip his head off.”

“You have to admit, the age difference is a bit… you know…”

“No, because she was rooting for you two.”

“Oh. Yeah.” The awkward was back, “That.”

“You’re not going to be mad, are you?”

“What about?”

“Me and Jeff?”

“Why would I be? I think it’s great, you go girl!” Britta’s biggest, falsest smile was on full power.

“It’s not weird? Because at the start of second year you weren’t exactly super supportive. Something about a socket and frying my tongue off?”

“Well, it was five minutes after I told him I loved him. Circumstances were different: I’m five-by-five now, Annie, it’s all cool!”

“You sound weird.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“Annie, I’m an adult, I can deal with what feels like every guy I’ve been with publicly in the last three years upgrading to the same younger model. It’s fine.”

“See? You’re mad!”

“Maybe a little.” Britta conceded, suddenly unable to meet Annie’s eyes.

The awkward made a third appearance, and Annie checked her watch about three times before anyone spoke again.

“Look, Britta…”

“You don’t have to apologize. We have the same taste in guys, big deal.”

“No, I know, I just… this year, we’ve just started really being friends. I don’t want to screw that up, you know? We were always fighting last year, and that wasn’t fun.”

“Yeah. I mean, come on! We’re strong, independent women, we shouldn’t hate over a guy.”

“Right!”

They hugged, and Annie felt a huge knot undo in her stomach.

As they stood to go to class, she felt Britta hang back a little. Annie turned to see what was holding her up, and saw her stuffing something grey into her satchel.

“Oh my God.”

“What?” Now Britta sounded worried, closing her bag and standing quickly.

“That’s Troy’s letter jacket.”

“No it’s not.”

“Yes it is!”

“It’s really not, it’s just a leather one I bought the other day.”

“Britta, I stared at that jacket every day for a year and a half in high school. I know that jacket.”

“He… kind of left it at my place the other night, I had to return it.”

Annie tried very, very hard not to freak out, and she knew it was written all over her face.

“No hate, remember?” Britta said, the frown starting to show again.

“It’s just…”

“Because I know he’s your first teenage love or whatever, but he’s really sweet and I didn’t freak out over Jeff! Even though he was really mine first!”

“No it’s not that, it’s just…” Annie couldn’t hold it in any longer. She squealed, and hugged her friend around the middle. “Your babies will be so cute!”

 


End file.
